Cheated
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Lucius cheats on our favorite Know-It-All. Will she forgive him? Lucius comes out with more than he bargains for.
1. Caught Red Handed

**A/N: I had this plot stuck in my head SO long. MIGHT become a story if I get positive feedback… FYI- Antonin Dolohov didn't die. **

Hermione was biting her fingers ferociously, while trying to keep calm and read a book. She had been trying to tell herself that her imagination was just trying to get the best of her, but failed miserably. This had been the thirteenth time in a row her fiancé, Lucius, had told her: 'I am going to get a drink with _a _friend.' The first time he had come back, she hugged him and smelled perfume on him. She knew it wasn't from her; she doesn't wear perfume.

She tried to calm herself, but tears came flowing down her cheek, dropping on her book.

When Narcissa left Lucius for Antonin, Lucius sought out for help. Hermione had had a fight with Ron when she found out that he had cheated on her with Lavender. They both comforted each other, and became friends. Hermione owed everything to him. If it wasn't for him, she would probably be living in the muggle-world with her parents.

Hermione heard the door open and close. She abruptly stood from the couch, which was in front of the fireplace in the living room.

When Lucius entered the door, he saw Hermione standing and facing him from the couch. She looked like she had been crying for hours. She was trembling, and had a saddened expression full of hurt and angst.

Lucius walked over to her quickly and hugged her.

"Love, what has gotten you upset?" Hermione instantly took in the aroma of the perfume she had wept about all these times. She let out a sob. Never would she be his only woman in his life; no, she would have to 'share' him with all of the women he saw.

"D-don't call me love." Lucius was taken aback by the statement. He pulled back, and looked at Hermione in the eyes. Hers were full of hurt, angst, and betrayal. It made his heart break as if someone had chucked a hammer at his head.

He took his right hand, and caressed her face. He wiped away the tears that were now seeping down her face.

"What has gotten you upset?" Hermione held back the remaining tears that were threatening to come bursting out.

"How could you? After all we've been through; you would do this!" Hermione through her hands up, causing his hand to fall out of her touch.

"What are you talking-" He was cut off by a hand coming across his face. His face was stinging, while he was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Don't lie to me, Lucius. You know what you bloody did." Hermione snarled. "After what Ron did to me, you would think I would learn. But no; history is repeating itself, and you don't have the decency to admit it!" Lucius pieced together the pieces, and concluded that she had figured out what he did.

"Hermione, how could-?"

"Don't. Lie." Lucius was once again going to speak, but Hermione continued.

"Who?" Lucius had never seen Hermione so hurt.

"Love, why don't you-"

"Who!?" Hermione was practically screaming with tears flowing down quickly down her face. Lucius looked away, so he couldn't torment himself to see her expression.

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione let out a whimper. She sunk down onto the floor, and cried like there was no tomorrow. Lucius knelt down next to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

"Why?" Hermione brought her legs close to her, and laid her head on her knees.

"I-I honestly don't know." Hermione cried harder if it was even possible. She stood, and walked over to the fireplace. Lucius stood as well, and walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse, and some-what hesitant.

"I think I need some time to sort things out. I'm-I'm going to the Weasleys." She tried to grab floo powder, but he stopped her.

"No, we need to sort this out." Hermione was still crying.

"There is nothing to sort out. You cheated on me. End of story." She grabbed some floo powder, and went into the fireplace. She said: "The Burrow." She was there in an instant, and saw Ginny and Harry reading on the couch. Hermione was still crying when Ginny looked up. She gasped, and ran over to Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry went over to where his wife, Ginny, was. Hermione broke down, and hugged Ginny. Ginny stroked Hermione's head, and hushed her.

"Its okay, it's okay." Hermione sobbed. "No, G-Ginny, it'll never be okay." Ginny led her to the couch, and told Harry to get a glass of water.

When Harry came back with the water, Hermione was cry into a pillow, while Ginny stroked her hair. Hermione had finally calmed herself down, and spoke.

"L-Lucius cheated on me with Pansy Parkinson…" Ginny gasped, and Harry was filled with anger.

"Can I stay w-with you please?" Ginny hugged Hermione, and said "Yes" a million times. Hermione gathered herself together.

"Wh-where do you want me?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, and led her to a guest bedroom.

"Here, you can stay here as long as you like." Ginny gave Hermione a hug, and walked away to help her mum with dinner. Hermione went onto the bed and thought of things she could have done to deserve to be cheated on. Her mind thought of their first fight.

_Lucius walked in on Ron kissing Hermione. Lucius growled, and Ron looked like a deer in a headlight. _

"_Weasley. Out. NOW." Ron scrambled out of the room, and Hermione stood there and walked over to Lucius. _

"_It's not what it looks like, I swear. He came here to apologize, and he kissed me! I promise." Lucius' eyes had a glint of hurt, but were quickly filled with anger. _

"_Don't lie to me, Granger." Hermione's heart broke that very instant. "I'm telling the truth." Lucius just shook his head, and stormed down to his study. Hermione cried, and made her way to the bedroom. She fell asleep, crying. _

_When she woke up, she sought out for Lucius' warmth on the other side of the bed, but she found nothing but coldness. She got out of the bed, and stood. She instantly called out, "Lucius!" She went into every room, and then checked his study. She finally let herself break down, and cry on the living room sofa. When she heard the door open, she saw Lucius holding a bag of groceries. She stood up, and raced over to him, nearly knocking him down in the process. She hugged him so tight even Lucius had to admit that he could barely breathe. Lucius returned the hug. _

"_I thought you left me." Lucius hugged her tighter, knowing that he should have probably left a note. _

Hermione smiled at the memory. She missed his touch; his eyes; his everything. She let some tears shed, and then heard a knock at the door. Ginny came in, and sat down on the bed.

"Dinner is ready." Hermione just shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Ginny nodded, and left. Hermione couldn't help but think that she had done something to deserve it.

As the days passed, Hermione ate less and less, when Lucius could barely get out of bed.

One day, Hermione was staring up at the ceiling when Ginny came in.

"Herms, you know I love you like a sister, but it time you talk to Lucius. You haven't had a shower, or even brushed your teeth in ages!" Hermione stayed silent.

"Okay, you have a point." Ginny grinned. "Great! But, right now, you need to take a shower." Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked to the bathroom.

When she was done, Ginny lent her a T-shirt, and skinny jeans. Hermione gave her thanks and flooed to her home. When she appeared in the fireplace, she saw Lucius on the couch, in deep thought.

"Lucius, are you alright?" He looked like he hadn't shaved for days. This was the worst condition she had ever seen him in. When he heard her voice, he stood, and walked to her very fast, pulling her into a huge hug. He let some tears shed, and he just hugged the woman he loved.

"Thank Merlin you're okay." Hermione returned the hug, feeling the heat radiating off of him onto her.

"I am so sorry, Hermione, I am so sorry…" Hermione's heart tore apart. "I love you too, with all of my heart. But, do you think we should try to sort things out?" Lucius pulled back and nodded. He sat down on the couch, with her sitting on the chair next to him.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I am willing to do whatever it is to make it better." Hermione felt tears watering in her eyes, but wouldn't give in. She was about to speak when someone knocked. Hermione stood, and walked over to the door. She opened it, and saw the one and only. Pansy Parkinson.

"You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Hermione growled. "What the bloody hell do you want, Parkinson?" Lucius had gotten up off of the couch, and went to see who was at the door.

"I-I need to speak to Lucius. It's important." Pansy looked like she had been crying for ages, and ages.

"Lucius, your mistress is here. If you want me to leave, put a sock on the door." Hermione turned around, and marched away to the bedroom and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked agitated. Pansy couldn't meet his eyes.

"I-I-I'm-" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out!" Pansy remained quiet. "I swear, Parkinson, I will-" Pansy interrupted in a whisper.

"I'm bloody pregnant Lucius, and-and you're the father." Her voice faltered. Lucius' face paled. _Man did that shut him up. _Pansy thought.

"Are you absolutely positive I'm the father?" Pansy nodded. "I mean have you had blood test, DNA samples-?" Pansy was out-raged.

"You're the father! Accept it!" Lucius ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to tell Hermione. Please leave." Pansy nodded, and turned to leave.

Lucius sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

"Blood hell, what did I get myself into?" It was a few minutes until Hermione came back.

"Did she leave, or is she hiding in the cupboards?" Lucius chose to ignore the snide comment.

"I-I need to tell you something." Never had Lucius stuttered; even when he admitted to the affair.

"There's more? Merlin, Lucius, what is it? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" A wave of guilt washed over Lucius, and he almost chickened out of telling her, but told himself he had to tell the truth.

"I need to be completely honest with you. I will always be honest with you, even if it pains you." _Like you told me about shagging Parkinson? Yeah, I don't think so. _Hermione thought.

"Pansy is pregnant… and I'm the father."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! If I get positive feedback, I might continue!**


	2. Cheater

**A/N: A big thank you to Scorpius' Rose and sweet-tang-honney! I would also like to thank two Guests that reviewed. I am so happy you liked it! I would have thanked you by PMing you, but you weren't signed in. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Hermione's heart sunk, nearly making it all the way down to the depths of the underworld. She couldn't believe that her fiancé would have a child that wasn't hers. _Her _fiancé. Tears were threatening to spill, but she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She felt so many emotions overcome her; anger, angst, sadness, depression, hurt, etc.

Lucius waited for an answer that would either cause him relief, or great sadness.

"Lucius- I… I don't know what to say." Lucius took this as an opportunity to try to convince Hermione that it wasn't his fault (Which it was).

"You don't have to say anything. I never meant to hurt you. I swear." Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, you never wanted to hurt me. Well, you did. By shagging a woman you hardly knew! I was about to forgive you, Lucius, but then I am told that you are going to be a father! Merlin Lucius, I have never loved a man as much as I love you, but I have never felt so..." Hermione scrambled for the right word, "dejected in my life. I knew by loving you came with a price. But you know what? I risked it. I fell in love with a Death Eater, only to be hurt in return." Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Lucius had never felt so ashamed in his life. He never intended to hurt Hermione, but at the same time, enjoyed Pansy Parkinson's company.

"Hermione-"

"Don't start. I-I need some time to think." She stood, and walked to their bedroom. When she entered the bedroom, she walked over to the bed, and covered herself with the silk sheets, on her side of the bed. She held his pillow close to her, taking in the vanilla scent she had noticed when she moved in Malfoy Mansion with him. She remembered how he asked her to move in with him. She had been staying at The Burrow with the Weasleys. They weren't crazy for her relationship with Lucius, but they didn't resent them being together either. It was a Saturday morning and Hermione remembered the small 'misunderstanding' that the twins assumed.

_Lucius had spent the night with Hermione, talking. They had been talking for the entire night, when they finally drifted off to sleep. Lucius had come to visit Hermione at 6:00 to eat dinner with her and the Weasleys. When everyone went to sleep, they talked for a while in her bed. Hermione's head leaned on his chest when his hand stroked her hair. She had her right arm around him, and was enjoying each others' company. It was four-thirty when they had finally managed to drift off to sleep. _

_When they woke up, it was eight-thirty. They went downstairs to get some coffee before Lucius had to leave. Surprisingly, no-one was awake. Lucius helped her make the coffee, but soon after she almost caused a fire, he insisted on her letting him do it. When he finished brewing the coffee, he fixed her cup with some sweetener and cream, while he enjoyed his coffee the way it was. He brought her the cup, and sat across from her at the table. _

"_Thank you, I must confess I am not… the ideal chef in the family." Hermione grinned while taking a sip of her coffee. They heard feet pattering down the stairs. The Weasley twins entered the kitchen, and fixed them some coffee as well. _

"_Aye, Lucius, Hermione!" Hermione smiled, and Lucius nodded. "When did you come back?" The question was directed to Lucius, but Hermione answered, and almost caused the twins to have a heart attack. _

"_He never left." Fred and Georges' eyes widened in horror. _

"_Okay, we don't need the details. We're close, but we're not that close." Lucius nearly spit out his coffee, and Hermione quickly re-traced her steps, and then stuttered upon realization of what was really going on. _

"_We just talked." She mumbled. Lucius smirked, at her sudden interest in the floor. The twins exited, and Lucius couldn't contain his laughter. _

"_Really, you had to put it like that?" Hermione's cheeks flushed a bright beet red. _

"_Well, sorry! It's not my fault they have sick minds!" They continued their morning until Lucius had to leave. He kissed her forehead, and turned to leave, but then a hand grabbed his, and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and delicate. Hermione pulled back, much to Lucius' displeasure. She hugged him, and reluctantly let him go. _

"_I'm going to miss you." Lucius replied with a kiss on the forehead. "As am I." He turned and left. _

_When he came to see Hermione after work, he had planned on trying to ask her to move in with him. When he knocked on the door, Hermione opened the door, and hugged him. She pulled back, and kissed him passionately. He would have let himself delve into the kiss, but soon realized they had the audience of the two Weasleys that they had probably scarred for life that morning. She pulled back, and shot the twins a look; if looks could kill, the twins would be dead by now. They walked off, smirking at the obviously irritated Hermione. She opened the door wider, to let him in. He entered, and turned to face Hermione. _

"_Hermione…" He had been debating in his head whether or not to ask her the question he had wanted to ask her since day one. "Would you like to move in with me?" He saw her dumbfounded expression, and quickly retreated. "You don't have to, I thought you might want to, so we could-"Hermione caught him off guard by kissing him. He quickly returned it, and felt Hermione pull back, much to his disdain. _

"_Of course I will, Lucius. I love you!" _

Hermione remembered telling herself she would one day marry and grow old with him. _Apparently I was wrong. _She thought.

She wondered why he would cheat, and why he would want to purposely hurt her. She drifted off to a nightmare awaiting her.

Downstairs, Lucius was trying to sort out what to do. He couldn't leave Pansy with a child._ His _child. He never thought he would have one after Draco, especially not with Pansy.

Hermione had awoken, grumbled, and looked at the clock; it read 9:43p.m. She groggily stood, and decided to go in the kitchen to fix her something to eat. She had to go through the living room to get to the kitchen, so she made her way through; only to find Lucius Malfoy kissing Pansy Parkinson. Her hands were around his neck, and his hands were on her waist. She gasped in horror, and they both broke apart. Lucius was the first one to speak.

"I can explain." Hermione unwillingly let tears come falling. "You kissed Pansy Parkinson; mother of your soon-to-be child. Why should you have to explain? It's not like she isn't your fiancée. The person you've known for four years." Hermione shook her head. She went over to the fireplace, and was about to floo to the Weasleys when a hand stopped her.

"Please? She came onto me! I swear to Merlin!" Hermione faced him and retorted, "No, what I saw were you kissing her. She had a hand wrapped around your neck, and your hands lay on her waist! Once a cheater; always a cheater." Hermione grabbed some floo powder, and flooed back to Ginny's house.

**ONE HOUR AGO~**

Lucius had been pacing around the living room, waiting for Hermione to come back down. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock on the door. He walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal a crying Pansy Parkinson.

"Can I come in?" Before he could answer, she walked in, wiping the tears off of her face. She turned to face him.

"Please stop crying. It doesn't suit you." Pansy just laughed bitterly. "Really? That's all you have to bloody say? I am seventeen, barely of age, and I am pregnant! My parents disowned me when they found out!" Lucius felt a huge wave of guilt overcome him. She was crying, and whining/complaining about unrelated topics Lucius couldn't prevent. He hugged her, and shushed her. That's when she pulled back, and sought out for his lips. He stepped back, and put his put his hands up.

"No, we have already made that mistake." Pansy then took Lucius' head, and kissed him passionately. He responded, but tried to control himself. That's when he heard a gasp behind him. He turned to see Hermione Granger, his fiancée.

**PRESENT TIME~**

Hermione arrived in the fireplace, and walked towards the guest bedroom; accidentally bumping into someone. Ronald Weasley. She landed on the floor with a 'humph,' while Ron helped her up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He saw her crying, and felt kind of guilty. "I'm sorry if you were hurt-"

"No, it's not you." Ron frowned. He hadnt seen her crying since she found out he was cheating on her with Lavender. Ron and Lavender were still together, and they were actually engaged.

"Well, what happened?"

"Lucius is expecting a child." Ron grinned, and pulled Hermione into a big hug. "That's great news! Well, I'm not sure if you knew, but Lavender and I are expecting a child as well!" Hermione smiled through her tears.

"That's excellent, Ron!" Tears continued to come down her face. "Then, why are you so upset? You've always wanted a child." Hermione just shook her head.

"Of course! But, like I said;_Lucius _is expecting a child, not me." Ron pieced together the pieces, and hugged Hermione. She sobbed, and tears were now streaming down her face.

"Who?" Hermione pulled back, and wiped the tears away. She mumbled a name that was inaudible. "Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Ron looked horrified.

"And she's…?" Hermione nodded. Ron hugged her. "I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head, and pulled away.

"It's not your fault. I'm probably going to stay here until I get some things figured out." Ron nodded.

"If you need anything, you know Lav and I are here." Hermione gave him a smile. Ron nodded, and left.

Hermione sighed and went to the Guest bedroom. There stood the Grangers.

**A/N: I did not expect the ending to be like that, but now I am super excited to write it. I know that I changed a few things… but I now I have everything planned! Chapter 3 is going to be up after I update Teacher Conference and The Light Within. Please follow/favorite/review!**


End file.
